Miradas de Fuego
by Akatsuki no Megami
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura son gemelos muy unidos. Pero con el tiempo los sentimientos de hermandad y cariño de Sasuke cambiaran completamente, ¿Qué siente el Uchiha hacia su hermana? -Dime, ¿qué sientes... Sakura?-
1. Comienzo

...Miradas de Fuego...

**Prólogo.**

_23 de julio, sala de parto..._

-Vamos... usted puede, Mikoto-san, vamos, !una vez más!- decía la matrona.

-!Ah!- junto todas sus fuerzas... hasta que escucho el llanto de sus pequeños. Sonrió con cansancio.

-Felicidades, Mikoto-san. Es una joven madre de unos hermosos gemelos- una vez que los pequeños fueron limpiados y cobijados con una manta cada uno, la matrona los llevo hasta los brazos de Mikoto.

-Mis pequeños, ahora descanzare de sus pataditas en mitad de la noche- rió un poco.

-¿Cuales serán sus nombres?- dijo el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, Uchiha Fugaku, su esposo. Miró con dulcura a sus pequeños hijos.

-El...- beso la frentesita del hombrecito, tenía el cabello negro azabache, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus pequeños ojitos, que poseían el mismo color de su cabello -Se llamará Sasuke...

-¿Y ella?- miró a la pequeña, cabello rosa pastel y mirada perdida e inocente de color verde jade.

-Sakura...- susurro de forma delicada y tierna, besó la frente de su pequeña hija -Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura.

-Gracias...- dijo repentinamente su esposo, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba un poco para besar los labios de su esposa dulcemente.

-¿Por qué?- dijo un poco confundida pero sonriente.

-Por darme a los hijos más hermosos, y por estar a mi lado todos estos años- Mikoto le volvió a sonreir, el hombre se acercó a sus pequeños y les besó la frente a cada uno.

-Ahora... seremos completamente felices- dijo antes de apoyarse en el pecho de su esposo, quien la miró con ternura, luego miró a sus gemelos. Cuando observó a Sasuke, este le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto, Fugaku sonrió y el pequeño lo hiso también, luego miró a Sakura, quien le miraba intensamente, a los segundos la pequeña sonrió cerrando un poco sus ojos. Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad resbalo por la mejilla de Fugaku...

--

_3 años más tarde, patio Uchiha..._

-!Sasuke-kun!- lloraba un niña de 3 años sentada en el cesped del patio de su hogar, tenía una pequeña rasmilladura en su rodilla.

-¿Nani?- dijo un niño en el marco de una puerta, de la misma edad e identico a ella, solo que con cabello negro al igual que sus ojos.

-!Duele, duele!- gemía la pequeña. En fracciones de segundos su hermano estaba agachado frente a ella, con una motita de algodon y un poco de agua.

-Solo es una pequeña herida, no pasa nada- dijo terminando de limpiar la herida y coloco un parche -¿Lo ves?- le sonrió.

-Gra... gracias- gimió Sakura una vez más, su hermano la ayudo a levantarse y la cogió de la mano.

-Vamos a comer algo, ¿Si?

-!Si!- sonrió la niña. Cerca de ahí se encontraban 3 personas mirando divertida la escena anterior.

-Crecen rápido, ¿no?- dijo el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi. Cabello negro atado a una coleta baja, ojos oscuros, alto y moreno.

-Si- dijo Mikoto, la madre de los 3.

-Hmp... se quieren mucho- dijo Fugaku, el padre Uchiha.

-¿Entraran a la Academia, no?- pregunto Itachi comenzando a caminar junto a sus padres.

-Así es...- dijo Mikoto con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Mikoto, ya hemos hablado de eso, querida- dijo su esposo a los minutos.

-Lo se, Fugaku...- bajo un poco la mirada...

--

_4 años despues, residencia Uchiha._

-!Ah!- gimió Sakura al escuchar un relampago.

-Tranquila, Sakura- Sasuke le pasó su brazo por los hombros y la atrajó un poco hacia el

-Tengo miedo- murmuro la pequeña ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su gemelo.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan- hablo esta vez Itachi, quien estaba sentado frente a los pequeños -No pasara nada, ya veras como mañana saldra un hermoso sol, ¿verdad, otouto?

-Nii-san tiene razón, Sakura- acarició un poco la espalda de la niña- No pasara nada malo.

-Esta bien- dijo Sakura con un poco más de animo.

-Muy bien, la cena esta lista- dijo Mikoto, un exquisito aroma se podía disfrutar en casi toda la casa. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Mikoto fue a dejar a los pequeños a sus cama, cuando los arropo y besó en sus frentes, les cerró la puerta de su cuarto a cada uno, dejandolos solos.

_00.25_

-Sasuke-kun- susurraba Sakura parada al lado de la cama del chico.

-Hmm...- este se dió la vuelta, mostrando su rostro.

-_Kawaii_- pensó un momento la pequeña -!Sasuke-kun!- volvió a susurrar.

-Hmm...- abrió un poco los ojos aun adormilado -¿Sakura, otra vez?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por favor...- murmuró con la cabeza baja, Sasuke se corrió un poco dejando espacio para que la pelirrosa se acostara a su lado, levató la cobija.

-Ya, ven...- Sakura sonrió, le encantaba ver a su gemela sonreir. Cuando ambos estuvieron acostados, Sakura abrazo al pequeño y se acomodo quedando con su cabesita en su pecho.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun, te quiero- dijo por ultima vez Sakura, antes de caer profundamente dormida.

-Yo... tambien...

* * *

Bueno, bueno... primero que todo, esto es SIN FIN DE LUCRO, y... espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, al igual que yo al escribirla. Les prometo que casi lloro cuando subí el prólogo, es mi primer fanfic y estoy muy emocionada!! Quiero saltar de alegría! Quiero gritar de emoción!! Nyaan!!

Bueno, perdón por tanta emoción, pero es mi primer fanfic! T///T

Bueno, si quieren, pueden dejar saludos, gratificaciones, quejas, tomates, o algo que se le paresca n_n

Au Revoir~

Neka No Rozen Lawliet~


	2. Te quiero de otra manera

**Volvi *O*!! si, aquí estoy con el cap. que sigue! Les quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que le gusto la primera parte de mi fic *o* de verdad me hicieron emocionarme TwT!! Muchas gracias!! *w***

**Bueno, ahora continuo el cap.**

**Enjoy~ n_n  
**

* * *

...Miradas de Fuego...

_**Capítulo 1: 'Te quiero de otra manera...'**_

Abrió de manera lenta sus ojos, su cuarto estaba semi-oscuro, los rayos del sol se hacían cada segundos más potentes. Miró su reloj de la mesita de noche, marcában las 07.15. Hora de ir a despertar a Sasuke, ya que saldrían de misión. Junto con un largo y sonoro bostezo se sentó en la cama, revolvió un poco su cabellera rosa y se levantó. Entró al baño para darse una larga ducha con agua tíbia, salió y se colocó su ropa de misión; una remera ajustada roja sin mangas y cuello semi-alto, su falsa rosa pastel y bajo de ella un short, por último sus botas negras. Cuando estuvó lista, ordenó su cuarto y lo que llevaría en la misión. Cuando terminó de ordenar, se dirgió al cuarto de Sasuke.

Ahí estaba, dormido mirando hacia la izquierda. La sabana le cubría solo la mitad de la espalda, Sakura sonrió. Se acercó a el y le besó la mejilla, al sentír el contacto el Uchiha se removió un poco entre las sabanas para quedar exactamente en la misma pocisión.

-_Ahora entiendo por que siempre su cama esta ordenada en la mañana-_ sonrió de manera tierna. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició el cabello del chico, quien sonrió al contacto -Sasuke...- susurro -Sasuke, despierta...

-Hmm...- volvió a moverse en las sabanas, y volvió a quedar igual que antes.

-Sasuke-kun, despierta.

-¿Hmm?- abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrandose con la mirada tierna de Sakura -Hola...- dijo en un susurro.

-Hola, dormilón...- le acarició un poco la espalda -Es hora de que te levantes, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿a dónde?- pregunto aún un poco adormilado.

-Tenemos misión, Sasuke-kun- lo miró con falso reproche.

-Ahh... pero no quiero ir, tengo flojera- sonrió y enterró el rostro en la cama.

-Sasuke, ¿me dejaras sola en la misión de hoy?- los pelos se le pusieron de punta y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni loco te dejo ir sola, ni con Naruto te dejaría ir. No quiero que te pase nada malo, Sakura- la abrazó por la cintura -Me muero si algo te pasara.

-Sasuke...- murmuro. Lo miró un poco, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, la chica en un acto reflejo lo abrazo -Tranquilo, contigo a mi lado no me pasara nada.

-Nunca... nunca dejare que alguien te haga daño, menos si yo estoy para protegerte- enterró su rostro en el cuello de su hermana, aspirando su dulce y exquisíto aroma, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, ese aroma que cada vez que pasaba al lado de ella lo embriagaba, ese aroma que tanto amaba. Separó un poco su rostro y comenzó a subirlo lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos verde-jade de la Uchiha, esta no supo porque, pero un evidente sonrojo se presento en sus níveas mejillas. Estaban muy cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro, el chico podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de la muchacha, ella podía sentir como la piel de Sasuke se erizaba al contacto de sus manos. Fue el pelinegro quien comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sus respiraciones se hacían más entrecortadas.

Se detuvo al momento de rozar los labios de la pelirrosa, levantó la mirada y notó que Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración seguía entrecortada y su piel erizada.

-Esto... no puede ser, Sasuke- susurro de manera casi inaudible, pero aún así el ojinegro la escucho.

-No lo niegues, Sakura...- dijo mirando los rosados labios de su hermana.

-Sasuke... no- se levantó de la cama -Etto.. levantate y te espero en la sala - desapareció fugazmente del cuarto de Sasuke, quien estaba con la mirada baja.

La chica se sentó en el sofá de la sala, instintivamente se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos, no podía creer lo que había pasado momentos antes, fue todo tan rápido.

-_Quería... Sasuke quería besarme-_ se sonrojo nuevamente y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Para ella, no era posible, eran hermanos, hermanos gemelos. Ese amor era prohibido, completamente inaceptable, pero... ella sentía cosas muy diferentes por Sasuke, desde que todo us clan fue masacrado por Itachi, su cariño por el cambió. Ella estuvo allí para cuando el más sufrió, cuando lloró y cuando la necesito. Pero ahora... las cosas han cambiado... su cariño... ya no es el mismo.

-Listo, vamonos- la voz del Uchiha la sacó de sus pensamientos, notaba un toque de tristeza en su tono, mas no dijo nada. Se marcharón de la casa, y caminaron en silencio hasta las puertas de salida de Konoha, allí se encontraba Shizune con un pergamino en las manos.

-Sakura-chan, aquí esta el pergamino que tienes que llevar, mucho cuidado con el, posee en jutsu muy extraño y poderoso. Si por alguna razón llegara a ser abierto y invocado de forma incorrecta, podría traer muchas consecuencias.

-Esta bien, ¿donde lo tenemos que llevar?- dijo un poco distraida

-Al... país del rayo, al señor feudal- dijo un poco extrañada por la actitud de la pelirrosa, y mucho más la de Sasuke, quien se encontraba a 2 metros de distancia de las chicas -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si, claro.

-¿Tú y Sasuke-kun se pelearon?

-Etto... algo así, pero no te preocupes. Ya nos arreglaremos- le sonrió la chica.

-Ok, mucha suerte.

-Gracias...- se acercó a su hermano -Etto... ya, vamos.

El pelinegro la miró por un momento y comenzó a caminar, la chica bajo la mirada y lo siguió.

_Caminando por el bosque..._

-Sasuke, detente...- dijo Sakura con voz firme.

-¿Por qué?- giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-Tenemos enemigos- dijo mirando para ambos lados - Son 6... y son de la hierba.

_-Parece que la niña bonita nos descubrió...- _ambos Uchihas miraron para todos lados, buscando al proveniente de esa voz.

_-Oh, que lastima..._

_-!Vamos!- _efectivamente, 6 ninjas de la hierba aparecieron frente a los hermanos Uchihas_. _Sasuke se coloco frente a Sakura, pero ella coloco su espalda pegada a la de el, ya que 3 de los ninjas estaban detras de ellos.

-Muy bien Sakura, es hora de la acción- dijo Sasuke con el Sharingan activado. Sakura se ajustó los guantes.

-Aquí vamos... 1... 2...3- ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Sakura lanzó un gran golpe al suelo haciendo una gran grieta y haciendo saltar a los de la hierba, el pelinegro aprovecho y lanzó el chidori por las grietas, alcanzando a 3 ninjas con el choque electrico, en ese momento la chica saltó y les dió una gran patada a cada uno lanzandolos lejos.

-Quedan 3- volvió a comenzar Sakura. Efectuó algunas posiciones de manos, dijo algunas palabras y todo comenzó a girar para los ninjas, de pronto se encontraron en un campo con un gran arbol de cerezo, fueron atrapados por las ramas del árbol, cuando aparecio Sakura por uno de los extremos atrapando a dos de ellos, dejandolos inconsiente y mandolos a volar, el genjutsu se disipó y Sasuke aprovecho, sacó su katana y esta fue envuelta en una gran corriente de electricidad -Chidori Nagashi...- lamentablemente, este (además de ser mandado a volar) no sobrevivió.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo y se quitó los guantes.

-Buena pelea- sonrió de lado.

-Si... por cierto, lo que pasó en la mañana...

-¿Ehh?- al escuchar eso, se sonrojo al instante.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención incomodarte...- _pero tenía unas ganas horribles de besarte._

_-_No te preocupes, no pasa nada...- _malditos pensamientos._

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, si no nos encontraremos con la noche y tendremos que dormir en algún lugar- la chica se levantó y continuaron su camino.

_Y si... igualmente la noche los encontro a mitad de camino..._

-Y bien... ¿donde dormiremos?

-Etto... ¿allí?- dijo la chica apuntando hacia una cueva cercana, ambos se encaminaron hacia la cueva, estaba 'decente' al menos para pasar la noche. Se acercaron y entraron en la cueva, Sasuke usó el Katon para hacer una fogata y Sakura se sentó a observarla y calentar un poco sus manos, el pelinegro se quedo de pie al lado de ella.

-Mañana partiremos al amanecer, para así llegar aproximadamente al mediodía o al comienzo de la tarde.

-Si...

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Sasuke sentandose al lado de ella.

-No, ¿qué tendría que pasarme?- dijo sin quitar la vista de la fogata. El Uchiha le tomó suavemente el mentón y le giró el rostro para que lo mirara.

-Te conosco, Saku. ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, Sasuke- ok, algo raro le estaba pasando. Cada vez que Sasuke le decía 'Saku', ella le respondía 'Sasuke-kun' y ahora solo fue un 'Sasuke'. Cosa muy extraña.

-Hmp...

-¿Te... puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Dime...

-¿Te iras con otra mujer, verdad?

-¿Qué?- dijo frunciendo el ceño y giró la cara para mirarla.

-Te enamoraras y te iras con otra mujer, ¿verdad?- su voz comenzo a quebrarse.

-Sakura...- no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Respondeme, Sasuke...- giró el rostro para mirar al chico, un dolor comenzó en su pecho al ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su hermana. No sabia que hacer, no sabia si consolarla o no, sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza, queria tocarla pero su mente se lo impedía. Aún así, le respondió.

El pelinegro le tomó la mejilla y le quitó las lágrimas de la mejilla.

-Sakura, yo nunca te dejare sola, nunca lo hare. No sabría que hacer si no te tengo junto a mi- pero Sakura se levantó bruscamente.

-Por favor, Sasuke no mientas. Tienes que buscar una mujer que te ame y te haga feliz- Sasuke se levanto

-Tu sabes perfectamente que no podría estar lejos de ti, Sakura

-!No mientas, Sasuke! Debes buscar a la mujer que te hará feliz.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Sakura?- murmuro el muchacho.

-Yo... yo...

-Si eso es lo que quieres realmente... eso haré.

-E-esta bien... ire... ire a hacer guardia- Sakura salió de la cueva y se subió al primer gran árbol que encontro. Volvió a derramar lágrimas pero esta vez fueron más intensas, todo el dolor que sentía lo mantenía guardado en su pecho, la amargura se hizo presente junto con la tristeza. Sasuke se iría con otra persona, la dejaría sola, pero al igual que él, también tenía que encontrar a alguien que la hiciera feliz, que la amara y la cuidara. Pero, sin Sasuke a su lado, ya no importaba nada.

-_No lo comprendes, ¿verdad? ¿o no quieres entender? no puedo alejarme de tí, sencillamente no lo puedo hacer. Desearía verte cada mañana con una sonrisa en tus labios, quiero ser yo quien te haga sonreir, quien te haga suspirar, deseo tenerte entre mis brazos y no dejarte escapar. Que ningun otro hombre te tocara, que en tu piel queden rastros de mis caricias, que en tus labios quede para siempre el rastro de los mios... aun no lo comprendes... aun no entiendes que yo... te quiero de otra manera, Sakura..._

Sasuke quiso ir a buscarla y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero ella misma le había dicho que buscara a otra persona para ser feliz y debía respetar su decisión, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo, aunque se arrepintiera día y noche de la decisión que había tomado, aunque su amor por ella... nunca desapareciera...

* * *

**Al fin! *u*! Aquí esta lo que vendría siendo el primer cap. de 'Miradas de Fuego' Uff, me resulto bastante dificil terminarlo, ya que con las 'queridas' interrupciones de mi hermano mayor ¬¬ y que tenía que levantarme para el cole al día siguiente me tomaba mucho tiempo.**

**Bueno, ojala que les haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo! n_n**

**Algunas sugerencias, agradecimientos, admiraciones, quejas, tomates, lechugas, papas? Todo es aceptado xD**

**Gracias por leer! n_n**

**Au Revoir~  
**

**Neka No Rozen Lawliet~**


	3. ¿Por qué estamos ahí?

**Si, volvi! *O* Pues bien, se suponía que ayer subiría el cap. pero el puto modem hizo que la pagina caducara y perdí todo lo que había escrito T__T Pero aún así no quise fallar y lo subire hoy... Disfruten~**

**

* * *

**...Miradas de Fuego...

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué... estamos ahí?**_

Los ojos le dolían, y a quién no le dolerían si había llorado practicamente toda la noche anterior, pues la discusión con el pelinegro la había dejado muy mal y tenía que admitirlo, ella fue la culpable. Ella misma le dijo al Uchiha que se buscara a alguien más, las mismas palabras que habían salido de su boca, se le habían clavado en su pecho como cual daga atraviesa el corazón de un amante enamorado. Miró al ojinegro por el rabillo de su ojo, mantenía la cabeza baja y el ceño levemente fruncido, al verlo así recordó las palabras que le dedicó la noche anterior.

_'¿Eso es lo que quieres, Sakura?... Si eso es lo que realmente quieres... eso hare.'_

Si, le dolieron más las palabras de el y es que lograba desarmarla con dos diminutas frases. Sentía unas infinitas ganas de llorar, pero llorar en el pecho del Uchiha, abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que sentía haberle dicho toda esa mezcla de tonterías, no podía dejarlo, lo quería demaciado, lo adoraba tanto, lo ama... !Un momento! Ella no podía pensar de esa manera, era su hermano mayor, estaba _prohibido._

Cuando llegaron a su destino, o sea, el hogar del señor feudal, decidieron hacerlo todo rápido. Entraron, saludaron, entregaron el pergamino, se despidieron y se marcharon de ahi con todos los respetos.

Iban caminando por el bosque cuando los detuvo la noche otra vez, no tuvieron más opción que ubicar una cueva y dormir ahí. Cuando al encontraron, Sasuke hizó el fuego y se sentó frente a el. Sakura lo observó por unos momentos cuando dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Donde vas?- dijo el ojinegro. No se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día.

-Iré a... dar una vuelta por ahí, no me tardaré...- dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo, ya que su vista se comenzaba a nublar. (Creo que ya sabran porque, ¿no?)

Cuando la Uchiha dejó el lugar, Sasuke ahogo un grito de desesperación. No aguantaba más, aquella desesperación y rabia lo estaba comiendo por dentro, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

_'Debes encontrar a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz'_

Golpió el suelo de piedra con los nudillos, una y otra vez, haciendo una no muy pequeña herida en su mano. Si, quería llorar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía unos horribles deseos de llorar, miró el fuego y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a el como una verdadera pelicula, momentos felices y momentos tristes, momentos de risas y momentos de llantos. Todo lo que había querido durante mucho tiempo, se estaba alejando sin que el pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. La voz de Naruto resonó en su cabeza.

_'Sasuke... no pierdas el tiempo. Debes de luchar por ella, no la dejes ir. Ambos sufriran si lo haces y nada será como antes lo fue...'_

¿Cómo rayos no se le había ocurrido eso antes? No podía creer que el Usuratonkachi tuviera tanta razón en sus palabras, tenía que admitirlo, el rubio podía ser un poco despistado y tonto, pero cuando se trataba de ayudar y aconsejar a sus amigos, era mejor que cualquier otra persona en el faz de la tierra.

--

Camino hasta llegar al final del bosque, lo único que se veía era un lago de agua cristalína, lo que seguía del bosque cruzando el lago y unas flores de hielo... un momento, ¿flores de hielo?.

Se acercó a aquellas extrañas flores y las tocó levemente, cuando lo hizó pudo ver como algo aparecía en la orilla del otro extremo, miró hacía el frente e increiblemente se vió a si misma sentada con los pies en el agua, dió un salto al verse allí. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Tenía dos opciones; o se estaba volviendo loca o era una especie de señal.

Pensó que era la primera opción, ya que notó como su reflejo le sonreía y la saludaba agitando su mano de lado a lado. Ahogó un gritito. Aún con un poco de miedo, se sentó en la orilla del lago y levantó su mano para saludarla. En ese momento un segundo reflejo aparecía al lado de la Sakura del lago, pero este reflejo era el de Sasuke.

-!Sakura!- se escucho la voz del susodicho.

-A-aquí... en el lago...- dijo apenas. El pelinegro salió entre los árboles y se acercó un poco a la ojiverde.

-Tardaste mucho, así que salí a...- paró de hablar y se sorprendió al verse reflejado al otro lado del lago -... buscarte. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

-Sinceramente no lo se, pero... allí, en la orilla del frente estamos nosotros dos...- al momento en que Sakura termino de decir aquellas palabras, ambos reflejos les sonrieron y les saludaron con una mano.

El ojinegro se sentó al lado de su hermana y la observo por el rabillo de su ojos, extrañamente sonreía de lado. Miró hacia al frente y pudo notar como sus relfejos se quitaban algo del cuello y lo lanzaban al agua, al momento del contacto una fina capa de hielo apareció en el agua y transporto lo que parecían ser unas cadenas de oro. Llegaron hasta los Uchihas y tomaron las cadenas con cuidado, cada una tenía una medalla.

La que Sasuke tomo decía; **_'Siempre Tuya... Sakura.'_**

La que Sakura tomo decía; **_'Siempre Tuyo... Sasuke.'_**

Se mirarón de reojo y para luego mirar hacia los reflejos, estos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. La pelirrosa y el pelinegro se colocaron sus respectivas cadenas, volvieron a mirar al frente y notaron como sus reflejos desaparecian con una sonrisa y agitando la mano de lado a lado, al mismo tiempo que la capa de hielo se hundía lentamente en el agua cristalína.

Se levantaron y comenzarón a caminar en dirección a la cueva. A la mitad del camino, la ojiverde se detuvo.

-Sasuke, espera...-dijo Sakura con la cabeza baja y los puños levemente cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo dandole la espalda.

-Yo... quería pedirte perdón, se que lo que dije la noche anterior fue un arrebato, no debí decirlo así como así... lo lamento- el ambiente se volvió tenso, había un silencio que molestaba intensamente, la brisa con un toque frío soplo dandole una pisca de drama al momento -¿No... dirás nada?

-¿Qué quiéres que te diga? Todo lo que tenía que decir, lo dije la noche anterior...- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a acercarse a ella -Pero tú no quisiste escuchar... no quisiste darte cuenta de lo que sentía.

-¿Qué más quiéres que haga? No tengo nada más que decír, solo que lo lamento.

No súpo como, pero se vió acorralada en un árbol, con Sasuke sujetandole las muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza. Se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que soltaba un quejido cuando su espalda chocó contra la madera del árbol. Vió como Sasuke intercalaba su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios, notó como se acercaba a su rostro para desviarlo hasta su oído.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes... Sakura?- dijo lentamente en su oído, para luego pasar su fína lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de su hermana, esta ahogo un gemido.

-Yo... yo...- soltó un gemido cuando el ojinegro mordió suavamente el lóbulo. Cerró los ojos.

-Vamos, Sakura... ¿qué sientes?- bajo hasta el níveo cuello de su acompañante y lo mordió con un poco de intensidad, haciendo que la chica soltara otro gemido con más placer.

-Sasuke, es... esto está mal- dijo en un susurro, gracias a la caricias del moreno.

-Te lo dije una vez, _no lo niegues... Sa-ku-ra._

-Pero... !ah!- soltó un quejido cuando sintió otra vez los finos colmillos de su hermano enterrarse con suavidad en su cuello.

_-_Nada de peros, al diablo con todo... _las reglas fueron hechas para romperse._

Quizas no le gustaría, o quizas si. Quizas se detendría, o quizas no. Pero... '_La curiosidad mato al gato'_

Comenzó por querer soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero este junto sus muñecas con una mano y las apretó con un poco de fuerza.

Luego quizo moverse de su lugar, pero Sasuke apegó más su cuerpo al de ella.

Por último quiso mirar hacía otro lado, pero con su mano libre el Uchiha le tomó la barbilla e hízo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Quiéres saber lo que siento, eh?

-Dímelo...

-Descúbrelo...- dicho esto la pelirrosa le propino un beso tan intenso, que el ojinegro no dudo en responder de a misma manera. Como deseaban el contacto de sus labios, querían sentir sus labios fundírse en uno solo, el Uchiha pidió permiso para introducir su lengua a la boca de ella, y Sakura no se hízo de rogar precisamente, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar, a moverse al compas de la otra. Dejó de sostener las muñecas de la muchacha para así tomar sus piernas y levantarla para colocarla en sus caderas, la ojiverde enredo sus dedos en el cabello alborotado de su hermano. Sasuke dejó una de sus manos en el bien formado trasero de Sakura y con la otra vagaba lentamente por la espalda de la chica. Disfrutaban cada segundo de aquel beso y aquellas caricias, esperaron tanto tiempo para eso.

Pero lamentablemente sobrevivían gracias al oxígeno, así sus pulmones demandaron aíre haciendo separar sus labios a regañadientes de cada uno. Sasuke bajo a la chica de sus caderas y la miró a los ojos, ahora ella intercalaba su mirada entre los labios y los ojos de su hermano.

-Sakura...- pero la chico le interrumpio colocandole un dedo en los labios.

-No digas nada, ambos queríamos... y necesitabamos esto...- lo besó en los labios de manera lenta, Sasuke correpondió. Colocó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de su hermana, mientras ella envolvía sus dedos en el desordenado cabello de Sasuke, juntaron sus lenguas y lentamente comenzaron a jugar con ellas.

Otra vez el oxígeno hízo falta, así que se tuvieron que separar. No dijeron palabra alguna, solo se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a caminar rumbo a la cueva donde pasarían la noche. Ambos mantenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

--

Abrió con pesar sus orbes de color verde jade, al instante recordo la noche anterior. Los reflejos, las medallas, el beso. Tocó su cuello y ahí permanecía su cadena. Sonrió al sentir un brazo apoderarse de su cintura y la atraía hacia el cuerpo cercano a ella.

-No te quiero lejos- susurro en su oído, permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-No me iré a ningún lado- rió un poco.

-Estoy tomando precauciones, ademas... quería sentír tu aroma más de cerca- dicho esto comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente.

-Hmm...- soltó la chica, Sasuke le mordió la misma parte del cuello.

-!Ah!- soltó un pequeño gemido.

-Encontre tu punto débil...- se colocó sobre ella, con los brazos a cada lado para no caer, claro está.

-No... hagas eso... !ah!- dijo sintiendo los finos colmillos de su hermano clavarse en la parte de atras de su cuello, el Uchiha sonrió. Le encantaba verla así de frágil mientras permanecía en sus brazos, cuando estaba solo con el. Al igual que las noches de tormenta, él estaba allí para abrazarla.

-Tu aroma me encanta...- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella colocó una mirada de ternura.

-Tú me encantas...- le acaricó la mejilla -Pero tenemos que volver a la aldea.

-Mmm... con una condición.

-¿Qué?

-Besamé...- la chica rió un poco y le consedió su deseo, cual genio liberada de su lámpara concede los deseos de su servidor. El ritmo que llevaban era lento, con dulcura y pasión, como adoraban los besos del otro.

Se separarón y se miraron a los ojos, la chica volvió a besar los labios de su acompañante rápida pero dulcemente.

-Volvamos a casa...

* * *

**Ohh, Yeah!! *w* A mí parecer me salió mejor esta versión que la anterior. Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, aunque haya sido por segundo vez ¬w¬**

**Bueno, que me daran? *u***

**-Agradecimientos?**

**-Sugerencias?**

**-Cariños?**

**-Tomatazos?**

**-Lechugazos?**

**-Papazos?**

**-Reviews? *////***

**Au Revoir~ n_n**

**Neka No Rozen Lawliet~  
**


	4. ¡Alejate de ella!

**Io! *O* He vuelto... y les agradezco a las chicas que me dejan sus reviews en cada capitulo, me hacen inmensamente feliz TwT!**

**Primero que todo dire lo que hace 2 caps. atras debía decir xD**

**Este fic llevara Lemon, depende mi estado de animo. **

**Si estoy de buen humor, lo hare tierno, suave -w-**

**Si estoy con el humor... ahi no ma, lo hare un poco... grotesco, la palabra lo dice todo x3 así que _kaoru-uchiha _el Lemon que escriba sera dedicado para tí nwn**

**Respondiendo las dudas de mis lectoras:**

**_*sakura-yuuki-luna; _los Uchiha tienen 18 años, respecto a cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían, colocare flash backs donde se explicara todo con detalle; no te preocupes n_n**

***_Hatake Nabiki; _así es, Naruto ya sabía de antemano los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia la pelirrosa, también colocaré flash backs contando como el Uchiha le conto la verdad sobre lo que sentía a su mejor amigo. n_n**

**Así que, sin más preambulos y para no aburrirlos más con mi 'super introducción' **

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

...Miradas de Fuego...

_**Capítulo 3: Alejate de ella!**_

Después de 2 horas de caminar, besos, abrazos, caricias, gemidos, quejidos, gruñidos, _exitación_, lograron ver las puertas de Konoha, abiertas de par en par, un par de guardias en la parte superior de las puertas les indicaba el cambio de turno. A los 15 minutos los recibieron los guardias que se detuvieron ante ellos.

-Nombre y contraseña- dijo uno, parecía ser el líder.

-Uchiha Sakura. 78345002

-Uchiha Sasuke. 78341090

-Ah, los hermanos Uchiha. Bienvenidos a la aldea- ambos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron caminando.

-¿Vamos donde la vieja?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Te estas colocando como Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Ten más respeto por Tsunade-sama.

-Ya, ya... no te enojes- le dió un calido beso en la mejilla, la chica se sonrojo.

-Vamos... con Tsunade-sama

-Hmp...- sonrió de lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los de el y pasó su otro brazo por la cintura de Sasuke. De verdad, nadie se sorprendía que anduvieran así, ya que los conocían hace tiempo y siempre se tomaban las manos así. _Si tan solo supieran..._

Llegaron a la Torre Hokage y entraron a la oficina de la ojiambar.

-Mis Uchiha preferidos, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?- dijo la mujer, tenía un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

-_Sake_- pensaron los chicos al mismo tiempo. Sakura habló.

-Bien, Tsunade-sama. El señor feudal fue muy amable con nosotros, no hubo ningun problema.

Sasuke le entrego un informe -Aquí está la misión detallada escrita.

-Muy bien, par de Uchiha. Pueden retirarse- dijo volviendo a beber de su copita que al momento de dejarla en el escritorio estaba vacia hasta el fondo.

-Hai- dicho esto, los chicos desaparecieron.

Sasuke se estaba dando una ducha mientras que la chica hacia un poco de comida para ambos. Sintió el agua del grifo cerrarse, miró hacía las sillas de la sala y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-3...2...1...

-_Mierda, !Sakura, pasame una toalla por favor!_

_-_¿Estás seguro?

-_¿Qué?- _sintió la risa arrogante de Sasuke -_No querras que me aparesca por alla sin toalla... ¿o si?_

_-_Quién sabe...- murmuro para si, pero...

-Te escuche, pervertida- susurro en su oido.

-!Ah!- soltó la cuchara que tenía en su mano, notó que Sasuke estaba cubierto por una pequeña toalla en sus... intimidades y con todo su cuerpo mojado, el cabello lo tenía pegado a la cara... oh, se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

-Sakura... estas roja, te pareces a Hinata- sonrió de lado.

-Sasuke-kun- hizo un pequeño puchero, Sasuke rió y le besó los labios dulcemente, se separó y miró hacia la olla que estaba en la estufa calentandose.

-Hmm... eso huele delicioso.

-Ve a colocarte ropa, no quiero que pesques un resfriado- dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, ok- desaparecio de la cocina, para luego hacer aparecer sólo su cabeza -Saku...

-¿Mmm?- esta lo miró con curiosidad.

-Te quiero mucho...- si, nunca se lo espero. Nunca pensó que Sasuke pudiera decirle algo así, no es que no le hubiera demostrado que la queria, pero decirlo así tan abiertamente, la tomó por sorpresa.

-Yo... también, Sasuke-kun- le tiró un beso con los labios y Sasuke se marchó. Sakura se quedó pensando y recordando.

**Flash Back...**

_Se podía ver a un par de gemelos de más o menos 15 años, sentados a los pies de un árbol de cerezo. El chico estaba acostado apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica. Ella sólo le miraba._

_-Sasuke-kun._

_-¿Hmm..?- mantenía los orbes oscuros completamente cerrados, su rostro totalmente relajado._

_-¿Estaremos juntos para siempre, verdad?- la pregunta lo pilló de sorpresa, abrió los ojos y se sentó en el cesped apoyado en uno de sus brazos._

_-Mi niña, te he dicho siempre y no me cansare de repetirtelo nunca. No te dejare sola, por nada del mundo._

_La chica ladeó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente._

_-Te quiero mucho, Sasuke-kun, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado- lo abrazó con fuerza, el chico coloco sus blancas manos en la espalda de su hermana._

_-Siempre estare junto a ti, Saku. No se lo que haría si no te tengo a mi lado- susurro en su oido. Al momento en que Sasuke dijo eso, algo en el interior de Sakura se encendio, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas sonrojadas al maximo._

_-Sasuke-kun... gracias- le beso la mejilla y volvió a abrazarlo. La llama que Sasuke había intentado apagar por 2 años en ese momentos se encendió con más fuerza que nunca, no pensó las cosas, solo lo hizo y ya. Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, los labios de su hermano estaban pegados suavemente a los suyos, pudo sentir ese sabor a canela en sus labios._

_Cereza, el roze lo hizo inundarse de ese sabor, ese sabor y ese aroma que le encantaba, notó que ka muchacha se relajaba y colocaba sus manos en su cuello, el por acto reflejo colocó las suyas en la su estrecha cintura. El beso se volvió un poco más apasionado, sus lenguas rozaron, decidieron dejarlas actuar, los sabores se mezclaban formando un nuevo sabor, exquisíto._

_Por la falta de aire se separaron y se miraron, no dijeron nada. Solo se quedaron abrazados..._

**Fin Flash Back...**

-Sakura... Sakura...

-!Sí!- giró al cara violentamente encontrandose con la mirada penetrante de Sasuke.

-Entonces tu nombre es Sakura de las Mercedes.

-Lo lamento, me quede pensando...

-¿En qué?- apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa, y en sus manos recargo su barbilla.

-En... cosas- miró hacia otro lado un poquitín sonrojada.

-Aja...- levantó una ceja.

-Cuando teníamos 15 años...

-Comprendo- miró por la ventana que se encontraba detrás de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos un rato al parque?- pregunto la ojijade llamando la atención del muchacho.

-Mm... esta bien.

_En el parque..._

Apenas llegaron vieron una cabellera rubia que se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos. En cosa de segundos, Sakura se vió a unos cuantos centimetros del suelo, mientras que unos fuerte y atractivos brazos la rodeaban.

-!Sakura-chan!- pero esa voz de pito fue la que le quito todo el encanto. En fin, Naruto la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Naruto...- dijo Sakura apenas -Recuerda que tengo que respirar...

Naruto colocó los ojos como platos y la soltó dejandola con los pies en el cesped, luego miró a Sasuke y le dió un abrazo.

-¿Y bien?- susurro.

-Luego te cuento, Usuratonkachi- susurro el Uchiha.

-!Cerda!- ambos chicos vieron correr a Sakura para encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

-!Frentona!- grito la pelirrubia cuando vió a su amiga, se abrazaron y sonrieron.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Ino- dijo la ojiverde un poco seria. Ino abrio un poco los ojos.

-Vamos alla- señaló un sector cercano a un frondo árbol de cerezos. Ambas se acercarón allí y se sentaron en el cesped. Sakura dirigío la mirada hacia su hermano y sonrió con dulcura.

Ino la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hey, yo conosco esa mirada, frentona. Ya, sueltalo todo- la Uchiha se sonrojo violentamente.

-P-pues... jeje... etto...- miró hacia otro lado.

-Ahora te haces la tímida. Ja! No te creo nada, Sakura!- la apuntó con un dedo.

-Esta bien, esta bien... pues... nos declaramos.

-¡¿Nani?- grito Naruto.

-Espera, grita un poco más fuerte que Gaara no alcanzó a escucharte, usurantonkachi- dijo el moreno.

-Lo siento... ¿Y...?

-No pasó nada más alla de los besos, Naruto. Jamás me propasaría con ella.

-¿Y que harás?

-Si sucede algo aquí, me largo con Sakura... si no pasa nada, entonces... tendremos que hablarlo.

-!Ahh!- Sakura le cubrió la boca con su mano, sino hasta Gaara se entera de todo.

-Siempre te caracterizaste por ser calladita, Ino- la pelirrosa rodó los ojos.

-¿Y si algo sucede, amiga? ¿Qué harás?

-Cualquier cosa con tal de estar con el, si algo sucede en Konoha nos iremos y si no... tendriamos que conversar.

-¿Lo amas, aunque seá tu hermano gemelo?

-Aunque sea mi hermano gemelo, lo amo por sobretodo.

-No me alejaran de ella así como así, usuratonkachi.

-Siempre fuiste dificil, Uchiha.

-Ya me conoces, baka- se encongió de hombros. Conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía que hablaba con la verdad.

**Flash Back...**

_Se sorprendío al ver a su mejor amigo sentado en una banca con los codos en las rodillas y con los dedos entrelazados frente a su rostro. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Que haces aquí, teme?_

_-Recordando, baka... solo... recordando._

_-Tu actitud es algo que ya no es nuevo. ¿qué sucede, Sasuke?_

_-¿Puedo confiar en tí, verdad?- lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo._

_-Soy tu mejor amigo, idiota. Ya dime que te pasa._

_-Estoy... enamorado- el rubio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa._

_-Tú... enamorado... ¿Uchiha Sasuke enamorado?- se rió un poco pero tuvó que detener su risa ante la fatal mirada de su amigo. Carraspeó un poco la garganta -Y... ¿puedo saber de quién?_

_-Eso es lo más complicado de la situación... es... Sakura..._

_Momento de silencio..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_-¡¿QUÉ?_

_-Espera, gritalo un poco más fuerte para que toda Konoha se entere, idiota._

_-¿Me estás hablando en serio, teme?_

_-¿Por qué crees que estoy más serio de lo normal? ¿No crees que esto me complica?_

_-Wow... pero, ella es tu hermana._

_-Podría ser mi hermana, mi prima, mi amiga, mi vecina e igual estaría enamorado de ella- se colocó una mano en la frente -Definitavamente, me estoy volviendo loco, Naruto. Ya no se que hacer..._

_-¿Ella lo sabe?_

_-No, ni aunque me pusieran aceite de comida en todo el cuerpo y me amarran a un palo en el desierto desnudo se lo diría._

_-Vaya... y yo que pense que estaba loco al enamorarme de la hija de un Hyuuga. Veo que no soy el único._

_-De verdad, siendo sincero... haría cualquier cosa para estar con ella, pero... no estoy seguro si ella siente lo mismo que yo... lo veo imposible._

_-¿Por que lo dices?_

_-Ella me quiere como su hermano gemelo, su hermano mayor, jamás me vería de otra forma más que de esa._

_-Bueno, si no quieres quedarte con la duda, debes averiguarlo teme._

_-¿Ah?- lo miró, Naruto se levantó dandole un suave palmada en la espalda_

_-Suerte, amigo- saltó hacia el tejado de una gran casa y comenzó a correr._

_-Gracias, usuratonkachi..._

**Fin Flash Back...**

La mirada del pelinegro se dirigió hacia su hermana, pero algo le hizo fruncir le ceño.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede, amigo?- dijo al notar como Sasuke arrugaba la tela de su pantalón.

-Sai...- dijo con voz de ultratumba. El pelirrubio miró hacia Ino y Sakura, notó como el ANBU caminaba hacia ellas.

-!Sai!- Sakura se levantó y lo abrazó, despues de todo, era uno de sus mejores amigos y el novio de Ino.

-Feita linda, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Excelente- miró de reojo a Ino, quien solo soltó una pequeña risita.

-Me alegro por eso... ¿Y tú hermano?

-Aquí idiota- se escucho la voz de Sasuke. Sai se dió media vuelta con una de sus inigualables sonrisas, no hace falta imaginarse lo falsa que deberia ser.

-Uchiha, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Si...- se podía ver un aura negra alrededor del moreno, sus ojos eran como dos pozos sin fin. La imagen de Sai muriendo lentamente recorría la mente del Uchiha, fue cuando aquella sonrisa maquiavelica apareció en su rostro. Naruto le pegó un codazo

-Tranquilo- susurro.

Pero en ese momento, Sai se dirigió al oido de la pelirrubia, ella sonrió un poco.

-_Dejame molestar al Uchiha-_ fue lo que le había dicho. Luego el chico de las sonrisas se sentó al lado de la ojiverde y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Y bien, feita linda... ¿Tienes novio?- Sai le miró a los ojos, con una mirada un tanto picarona.

-Etto...- la chica se sonrojo y miró de reojo a Sasuke. Este no quitaba la mirada de donde estaba la mano de Sai, que se acercaba peligrosamente al pecho de Sakura.

-_O me agarran o le parto la cara a este idiota...- _la mano del pelinegro se seguía acercando al pecho de la ojiverde, pero no sólo eso... su otra mano estaba posada en la cintura de Sakura, y a cada segundo que pasaba la abrazaba más y mas.

-_3... 2... 1..._

En milisegundos, Sasuke se encontraba encima de Sai agarrandolo a golpes en la cara, el pelinegro intentaba cubrirse la cara con los brazos, Naruto se interpuso agarrando del estomago al moreno y tirandolo hacia atras. Cuando logró apaciguar los golpes de Sasuke, Sai a duras penas se levantó.

-Vaya, Uchiha. ¿Tus celos pasan los límites, eh?

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella- decía Sasuke con sangre en las pupilas (Sharingan)

-¿Por qué, acaso tú me lo vas a impedir?- en ese momento Sakura salió de su estado de shock momentaneo y se levantó del césped. Se acercó a Sasuke y le propino una gran bofetada que llegó a darle vuelta la cara.

-!Idiota! Mira como le dejaste la cara a Sai, no quiero volver a verte- Sakura pasó olimpicamente al lado de Sasuke, la mirada negra del chico se hizo un tanto opaca. Se soltó del agarre de Naruto y se fué por el lado contrario al de la pelirrosa.

-Mi amor, mirate esa cara- decía Ino entre risas, la blanquecino chico tenía un ojo morado, sangre en los labios, una mejilla inflamada hasta el límite.

-Haces un buen contraste, Sai- dijo Naruto también entre risas.

Sai rió igualmente, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que le doliá la mejilla.

Llegó al departamento y se encerró en su habitación. Le había molestado bastante que Sasuke se comportara de esa manera, nunca lo había visto así. Sintió la puerta de entrada, pasos pesados y un gran portaso. No, definitivamente no iría a verlo, estaba muy molesta... pero aun así...

-_Como odio ser tan preocupada..._- se levantó despacio de su cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Se dirigió al cuarto de su gemelo y giró la perilla, abrió un poco la puerta y encontró a Sasuke sentado en una orilla oscura de la habitación, con un cigarrillo en la mano y la otra en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? Pense que no querías volver a verme...

-Sabes que cuando lo digo, no es cierto...- entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama.

-¿Sabes por qué reaccione así?

-...- Sakura no dijo nada y dejó que continuara.

-No soporto que alguien más te mire...- aspiro el toxico humo del cigarrillo -O que alguien más te toque...- lanzó el humo hacia el techo. El flequillo ocultaba su mirada -Me hierve la sangre cuando alguien más te abraza, a no ser que sean cercanos mios. En el momento en que Sai tomó tu cintura, las venas se me hincharon y tenía unas ganas de tomarle las manos y quebarselas lentamente... porque no soportó que alguien más te toque... te miré... disfrute del aroma de tu cabello... o del aroma de tu piel... la suavidad de tus manos... o la calidez de tu mirada... simplemente no puedo... no puedo...- apagó el cigarró en la pared, luego de eso no movió ni un musculo.

-Me molesto lo que hiciste, no lo negare- sintió la mirada de su hermano sobre ella -Pero en cierta manera lo comprendí, porque yo tampoco soportaría que otra mujer que tocara... o te admirara... disfrutara la suavidad de tu cabello... o el salvajismo de tu mirada... la calidez de tu piel... o las caricias de tus manos... yo tampoco lo soportaría... quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije... porque lo hice sin pensar en ese momento y sin tomar en cuenta como te sentías...- Sasuke lentamente se levantó y se quedo apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, aunque la habitación estaba oscura, la chica podía observar aquella mirada que la hipnotizaba. El moreno hizó un gesto con la mano para que su hermana se acercara, está lo hizo hasta quedar pocos centimentros de distancia.

En pocos segundos, la chica se vió acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Comprenderas que como Uchiha, no perdono facilmente, ¿Verdad?

Solo se escuchaba el latír acelerado de Sakura.

-Debere de pedirte algo a cambio de tu perdón- sintió como la chica se relajaba y tomaba otra actitud.

-¿Qué deseas?- susurró. Los labios del moreno se acercaron a su oído.

_-Hacerte mía...-_ Sakura tomó un poco de aire y cambió completamente su mirada.

-Como Uchiha... veamos lo salvaje que puedes ser...

* * *

**Wow... me costo bastante terminar el cap.**

**Pero al fín lo hizé -w- Estoy orgulloso de mí misma xD**

**Bueno, en el prox. cap. ... SE VIENE LEMON! *O***

**Así que, preparense lectores!**

**Cuidense, saludos a las chicas que me dejan reviews *w*!**

**Las adoro! **

**Au Revoir~**

**Neka no Rozen Lawliet~  
**


	5. Miradas de Fuego

**Nyaan! *w*! Volví!**

**De verdad, gracias por sus reviews y cariños a las lectoras TwT! Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Ahora, revelando algunas dudas;**

**_maii-chan;_**** efectivamente, Sakura tiene el Sharingan al pertenecer al clan Uchiha, pero ella no vio cuando Itachi asesino al clan, ya que ella aun no despertaba el Sharingan, fue más adelante cuando lo hizo, ya colocare algún Flash Back para contarlo n-n**

******Muy bien, chicas... llego el momento *música de fondo***

******Comenzamos con... Lemon!**

******Enjoy~**

******

* * *

**...Miradas de Fuego...****

_Capítulo anterior_

_En pocos segundos, la chica se vió acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sasuke._

_-Comprenderas que como Uchiha, no perdono facilmente, ¿Verdad?_

_Solo se escuchaba el latír acelerado de Sakura._

_-Debere de pedirte algo a cambio de tu perdón- sintió como la chica se relajaba y tomaba otra actitud._

_-¿Qué deseas?- susurró. Los labios del moreno se acercaron a su oído._

_-Hacerte mía...- Sakura tomó un poco de aire y cambió completamente su mirada._

_-Como Uchiha... veamos lo salvaje que puedes ser..._

_**Capítulo 4: Miradas de Fuego...**_

La chica en cosa de segundos lo tomó por el cuello de la remera y lo besó de manera apasionante, llena de deseó, obviamente el Uchiha no se iba a hacer de rogar****, rapidamente la tomó por las piernas elevandola del suelo y colocandolas alrededor de su cadera, la lujuria recorria el cuerpo de ambos, Sakura rompió la remera del moreno y la lanzó hasta el otro lado del cuarto, volvió a besar al chico quien respondió de manera salvaje y lujuriosa, luego bajo hasta su cuello y lo mordió, besó, succionó, dejo marca, haciendo que la blanquecina mujer lanzara suspiros de placer.

La tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama, pero la chica se bajó de sus caderas y lo empujo a el hasta la cama, se montó sobre el y comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que la piel de Sasuke se erizara por completo.

Sonrió ante esa reacción.

Volvió a su cuello, pero ahora lo mordió con un poco de intensidad robandole un quejido de dolor y placer, bajo hasta su pecho dejando un camino de besos, llego hasta su pantalón el cual bajo lentamente dejando al descubierto la erección del moreno, poco le importo el 'sufrimiento' de su hermano, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Sasuke, haciendolo gemir su nombre.

-Sa... Sakura- la chica volvió a sonreir.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? ¿No puedes controlarte?

-Hmp, recuerda con quien te estas metiendo Sa-ku-ra- el chico se levantó y tiró a la pelirrosa sobre la cama, le rompió la remera y le quitó rapidamente el short que llevaba, dando a conocer el hermoso cuerpo que la kunoichi de ojos jades poseía. El Uchiha sonrió satisfecho -_Perfecta..._

Sakura levantó uno de sus dedos y le indicó al chico que se acercara, el muchacho se colocó sobre ella con los brazos a ambos lados para no aplastarla, la besó en los labios, era un beso lleno de necesidad, de pasión, de deseo. Sus lenguas danzaban al compas de la otra, el ritmo que llevaban era lento y el sabor de ambos de mezclaba en algo nuevo y exquisito.

Con una mano, Sasuke quitó el brasier que impedía contemplar completamente la nívea piel de su mujer. Sí, porque Sakura era y siempre será su mujer. Sin dejar de besarla, acarició uno de los pechos de la ojiverde, esta a través del beso dejaba escapar suspiros impregnados en deseo, el calor de sus cuerpos lograba que ambos se deseen más. Descendió sus labios hasta los pechos de su amante haciendola suspirar a más no poder, con sus manos bajo la pantaleta que cubría la feminidad de aquella diosa, bajo hasta aquel lugar prohibido para cualquier hombre, menos el, porque él la conocía como si fuera la palma de su mano, porque él la consolaba cuando estaba triste, porque él la hacía reir día y noche, porque él siempre está y estaria con ella, porque él la amaba por su belleza, su preocupación, sus caricías, su sonrisa, su cabello largo y exotico, su piel, su aroma, su mirada... aquella _mirada de fuego _que siempre lo hipnotizaba, esa mirada de chica ruda que le encantaba cada vez que luchaba, esa mirada de niña tímida cada vez que estaba con el, esa mirada de mujer que colocaba cuando la besaba, esa mirada que nunca dejaría de contemplar por el resto de sus días.

Podía sentir los labios de su amante en su cavidad, y honestamente le encantaba, era una mezcla de sensaciones nuevas que no dejaría pasar, y es que solo él la hacía sentir así, solo él la hacía sentir una niña, una adolescente, una mujer, una diosa, porque él era completamente de ella, le pertenecía, es y será suyo por derecho, porque ella lo vió llorar como un niño y estuvo ahí para abrazarlo, porque ella lo vió reír y estuvo ahí para reír junto a él, porque ella lo escucho suspirar cada vez lo tocaba, porque ella lo vió sonreir cuando le hablaba, porque ella lo amaba con todos sus defectos y virtudes, porque lo amaba por su encanto, por su altanería juguetona, por su sonrisa traviesa, por su piel morena, por su cabello desordenado, por su carísma y su personalidad, por su aroma, su mirada... esa _mirada de fuego _que lograba encantarla cada día más, esa mirada de chico malo cuando luchaba, esa mirada de niño cuando ella lo abrazaba, esa mirada de hombre que colocaba cuando lo besaba y tocaba, esa mirada que jamás se cansaría de ver.

El moreno levantó la cabeza y se quitó el boxer que llevaba, fue dejando un camino de besos por el estomago y pecho de la mujer, la besó en los labios y luego se separó para acercarse a su oído.

-¿Estás lista, Saku?- dijo en un tono extrañamente sexy.

-Cuando quieras, _hasme tuya_- dijo al momento de lamer el lobulo de su oreja, el moreno se acomodo entre las blancas pierna de su hermana y lentamente la penetró, haciendola gemir y aferrarse a su espalda, siguió con un vaivén lento, para que ambos se acostumbran al ritmo.

El dolor fue cediendo dandole el paso al deseo y la lujuria, el chico dejo el vaivén lento para continuar con una mayor velocidad haciendolos gemir a ambos. El sudor se mezclaba con la pasión que sentían, el chico inconcientemente activo el sharingan, cosa que poco le importó ya que estaba centrado en ella, su mujer, su Sakura. Mientras que la chica se aferraba a la sabana de la cama, el moreno embestía cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

-¡Sasuke!- gemía la muchacha con sudor en su cuerpo y las mejillas sonrojadas. De manera rápida el Uchiha dejo a la chica sobre él, sin dejar de penetrarla, la chica arqueaba la espalda a cada gemido, las caricias que le propinaba el moreno en todo su cuerpo hacia que su pecho se elevara. Los gemidos se entrelazaban con las sensaciones, se podía sentir la pasión en aquella habitación. Volvió a cambiar de posición, esta vez penetrandola por detras, haciendo presión contra sus caderas, y por supuesto, sin dejar de emitir gemidos.

-!Ahh!- se podía escuchar en la habitación -Sí... más... más...

-Te gusta esto, ¿Verdad?- decía Sasuke en el oído de la chica.

-S-sí...- decía a duras penas la chica.

-¡Hmp!- seguía penetrando, a los minutos volvió a cambiar de posición para quedar sobre ella, subió una de sus piernas a su cadera para mayor comodidad, la velocidad que llevaban era muy rápida, solo un par de embestidas más y llegarían al orgasmo.

-!Ahh!- fue lo último que se escucho en el cuarto, el moreno se derrumbo sobre ella apoyando su cabeza en la cavidad de su cuello. No le importo el peso de Sasuke, sólo quería permanecer así, con el sobre ella, abrazandolo, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada, su aroma mezclado con el suyo. Poco a poco sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, pero no se movieron de su lugar.

-Sasuke...- susurro Sakura.

-¿Mmm?- emitió el susodicho con los ojos cerrados

-Te amo...- fue lo último que dijo, antes de caer completamente dormida. Y el chico aún no salía de su asombro, finalmente sonrió. Se levantó un poco y dejó a su gemela recostada en la cama, buscó una manta y se recostó a su lado cubriendolos, la chica en segundos se acurruco en su pecho, volvió a sonreir.

-También te amo, Sakura.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, siendo presas del amor y el sentimiento mutuo.

* * *

**TwT!**

**El cap. salió ultramente difícil !**

**De igual manera, lo termine! -w-**

**Saludos a las lectoras *O***

**Au Revoir~**

**Neka no Rozen Lawliet~  
**


End file.
